blackcompanyfandomcom-20200214-history
Uncle Doj
Uncle Doj was a respected, high-status warrior-priest of the Nyueng Bao, who practiced the Path of the Sword with unrivaled expertise. He and his students – most notably Thai Dei – became strong supporters of the Black Company during the Siege of Dejagore and remained so throughout the Books of Glittering Stone. The relationship between the Nyueng Bao and the Company was established in the first place by two of Doj's senior relatives: the elderly seer and priestess Hong Tray, who was his mother's cousin, and her husband Ky Dam, the Speaker (leader) of the Nyueng Bao pilgrimage. By continually practicing the martial arts forms of the Path, Uncle Doj maintained incredible physical fitness... and once even survived combat with Soulcatcher. He used his ancient sword Ash Wand with lethal efficacy on many occasions. His slain enemies ranged from mobs of enemy soldiers to rumel-wielding Stranglers striking from the shadows. Books of Glittering Stone Uncle Doj is described in the Annals as squat, with white hair, a weathered face as a result of his age, and oftentimes flashing a knowing smirk. Following the traditional Nyueng Bao attitude towards outsiders, Doj was secretive and enigmatic when dealing with those not of his people. However he did appear much more outwardly cheerful and amused then most other Nyueng Bao. Doj was comfortable being deceptive and sneaky when manipulating those around him to achieve his ends. He seemed to greatly enjoy teaching the Path of the Sword and whipping anyone (especially those well known to him) into shape to the point that Croaker called him sadistic. Uncle Doj was a master swordsman and the primary martial instructor of the Nyueng Bao, and was unhampered in these duties by his advanced age. As such, he was an excellent combatant. Croaker considered him have the fighting value of ten men when armed with his sword Ash Wand. Doj was a low-magnitude wizard, able to detect magic, regardless if it was expertly disguised. Using these senses was able to determine the purpose of said magic, which was especially useful in spotting traps. This was true even if concealment spells were cast by a high level practitioner like Soulcatcher. Additionally, he was nigh impossible to detect even via supernatural means. He was able to slip away in the middle of conversations, with his interlocutor unaware of his departure until he was already gone. ''Soldiers Live'' In Soldiers Live, Uncle Doj was part of Croaker's eclectic group of Company men and allies permitted by Sleepy, the Captain, to enter the Voroshk world to get revenge upon the forvalaka Lisa Daele Bowalk. Others who were present during this operation were Lady, Murgen, Thai Dei, Willow Swan, Cletus, Loftus, Spiff, JoJo, Cratch, Slobo, and a group of Unknown Shadows called the Black Hounds. On their first night in Khatovar, Spiff and JoJo were killed by formerly feral, but now wizard-tamed shadows. Uncle Doj distributed snail shells throughout the area so the Unknown Shadows would have a place to hide if necessary. Soon, Doj and the others were joined by Goblin (possessed by the Khadidas) and the Chu Ming brothers. When they were finally confronted by Bowalk and three of her Voroshk allies, the Company group used conventional weapons, specially-prepared magic fetishes, and fireball projectors to subdue Bowalk despite her ferocious forvalaka shape. They also defeated the three Voroshk wizards, killing one, gravely injuring another, and abducting the third (Shukrat). After joining up with Sleepy's main Company force in the homeworld, Uncle Doj and Thai Dei were both killed by the Khadidas during the Battle of the Middle Ground. Doj Doj Doj Doj